Emily & Derek: The beginning of a new life
by brittanydelko4ever
Summary: my entry for the Christmas exchange challenge. oneshot written for I luv emily prentiss 2012, promps; all i want for Christmas  Mariah Carey , cookies, snow, and gift exchange. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Derek Morgan/ Emily Prentiss.

Song; all I want for Christmas is you- Mariah Carey

3 prompts: cookies, gift exchange, snow

For: I luv Emily Prentiss 2012

Emily & Derek: The beginning of a new life

"I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own more than you could ever know Make my wish come true all I want for Christmas is you …" Emily sings to herself as she walks back to her desk steaming hot cup of coffee in hand. She stops when she sees an amused Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan, her boyfriend of almost two years staring at her with that damn grin on his face.

"Something you need to tell me princess." Derek raises an eyebrow suggestively.

"No Agent Morgan, Dr. Reid on the other hand…" Emily winks flirtatiously at the younger agent causing his face to flush, both Emily and Derek start laughing.

"I'm going to head home I'll see you guys after the break." Reid announces as he gathers his things and shuts his computer off.

"Merry Christmas Spencer "Emily and Derek reply.

"So alone at last." Derek says a few moments later as he walks over to stand behind Emily in her chair. "What ever could we do?" he begins placing kisses on her neck.

"Derek stop, we're at work" Emily protests weakly.

"No one is here to see us. We're the only two agents in the building crazy enough to fly to Chicago at 12:30 in the morning in the middle of a snow storm on christmas eve." he spins her chair around so she is facing him and claims her lips with his, she responds eagerly.

Derek, seriously stop." Emily pulls away a short time later.

"I know, you almost ready to go plane leaves in two hours." Derek takes a deep breath. And leans against the side of Emily's desk.

"Yeah, I just have to sign this last report, there we go. All of our bags are in the car right?" Emily closes the file and starts to clean up her desk.

"Yeah, we're all set."

"Great, ooh," Emily exclaims pulling out a red wrapped box from her drawer. I wanted to give you this before we left." She smiles nervously at him as he takes the box. Her heart beats a mile a minute as she watches him open the box when he does he takes the white stick out and looks at it for several seconds. His expression changes a couple of times; from confusion to shock and lastly to the biggest smile she's ever seen. Before she knows it Derek has her out of her chair and wrapped in a tight hug.

"You're pregnant, we're having a baby. Oh my Gosh this is amazing Em" Derek exclaims and kisses her passionately.

"So you're happy?' Emily laughs nervously after breaking the kiss.

"God yes," he smiles at her. "Hold on a second," Derek lets go of her and rushes over to his own desk to get something out of his drawer. Emily does as he said and waits her curiosity getting the better of her. I was going to wait and give you this this tomorrow night at dinner, but this is perfect." He returns a bag of sugar cookies in his hand.

"Sugar cookies, you know I hate those." she states skeptically.

"Exactly," Derek begins to explain making Emily even more confused. "I know you like to steal my stuff. That's why I knew it would be a perfect place to hide this." he reaches into the bag and pulls out a small black box.

"Derek is that what I think it is?" Emily asks wide eyed.

"Shh, let me finish." Getting down on one knee he opens the box to reveal a beautiful 2 karat princess cut diamond ring. "Emily Prentiss, for the past two years you have made me the happiest man alive. I think I first fell in love with you when I found out you like Vonnegut, and that love has only grown day after day. I can't and don't want to imagine my world with out you in it, not even for a minute. Will you marry me?"

"YES! God yes!" Emily answers, throwing her arms around Derek and kissing him.

"I love you" Derek whispers resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." she responds as Derek slips the ring on her finger. "This is the best Christmas ever. I can't wait to tell everyone."

"Definitely, why don't we start by heading to the airport so we can tell my mom." Derek agrees.

"Let's go." Emily says, after on more kiss the two profilers grab their jackets and head to the parking garage ready to start their first Christmas vacation as an engaged couple.

~ The End

**A/N: there it is, Earlier today I had a 5 and a half pages written and decided I didn't like it. This one kind of took on a life of its own, I plan on updating this here and there with oneshots of the major moments in their lives together so stay tuned. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Telling The Team

**Derek & Emily Saga: Telling the team **

_(Saturday December 31__st__ 9:40 pm)_

"Are you sure you want to tell them like this?" Emily asks Derek as the couple walk hand in hand toward Dave Rossi's front door. The BAU team's annual New Year's get together is scheduled to start ten minutes ago.

"Yes, for the millionth time so stop worrying Em." Derek chuckles and squeezes her hand affectionately.

"I know I just, after your sister's reaction to the news I …" at Emily's sight Derek stops and turns her to face him.

"Don't worry about Sarah, she'll come around, my mom and Des couldn't be happier for us. You can't let one person's reaction ruin this for you. Besides, this is different the team has been with us every step of the way, they know how important this is to us. And I'm pretty sure they've started taking bets on when it would happen." Derek smiles at her and rubs his hand up and down her arm before resting it atop her shoulder. "What matters most is if you are happy. You are happy aren't you Baby?" He asks earnestly at the sight of tears in her eyes.

"Yes of course it's just, my stupid Hormones are all messed up." Emily laughs as she wipes away the few tears that had managed to fall." it's going to be great, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." She smiles genuinely and raises to kiss him. "Come on let's go."

"Alright, let's do it." Derek grins and the two of them continue toward the party.

"Thank you." Emily breaks the comfortable silence as they approach the door.

"For what? " Derek asks.

"For always knowing the right thing to say, for loving me." Before he has a chance to respond the front door flies open and Garcia appears with a chocolate martini in her hand.

"You guys are finally here!" she cheers, "come on get in here everyone is waiting." after a look and a smile is share between the couple the follow Garcia's request and enter the house.

"Geez, who decorated, it looks like the entire party store exploded in here." Derek comments as the trio enter the main living room where the party is taking place. The walls and sealing and everywhere you look are covered in streamers and happy New Year's signs. The rest of the team and their prospective dates turn at he sound of his voice and start pointing behind him, he turns to see Garcia with her hand over her heart in fake hurt and Emily Laughing. "I mean that in the best way possible, it looks great Baby girl." he offers his most charming smile. A round of laughter ensues followed shortly by hugs and greetings.

At 11:30 the group is sitting down where ever a seat is available sharing stories and waiting for the ball to drop on TV when JJ decides to speak up.

"Emily Prentiss, why are you drinking Straight orange juice, and don't even think no one noticed. The first rule at a new years party is that you must get drunk…" as JJ continues to rattle on in her half drunken state Emily Glances at Derek silently asking of the time was right, they'd originally planned on telling the news after the ball dropped even going as far as hiding Emily's ring in her pocket so no one would get suspicious but that obviously wasn't going to work now. Derek Nods yes and takes Emily's hand leading them to the center of the room.

"Hey, you can't just leave, you haven't answered my question." JJ starts getting loud as her seed this action. By now everyone is staring expectantly at Emily.

"Everybody calm down." Derek chuckles as he wraps his arm around Emily's shoulder.

"As JJ so subtly pointed out I have been Drinking Orange Juice," Emily clarifies, "and well there's a reason for that" she pauses unsure of exactly what she wanted to say. Derek speaks up and saves her, and she smiles at him conveying her thanks.

"What Emily is trying to say is that by this time next year there is going to be another member in our family!" Derek and Emily smile at the group Garcia and JJ are the first to put the pieces together and start jumping up and down, before they know it questions are being thrown at them. Unable to make the individual questions out Derek lets off a sharp whistle instantly quieting the group down Emily Begins answering the few they were able to understand.

"I'm 3 and a half months, my Doctor says my due date is July 26th. No, we don't know if it's a boy or girl. And also that's not the only news we have to share, Derek and I" she pauses to dig the ring out of her pocket, "we're getting married." she smiles as she slips the ring back on her finger.

"Dear god I think I've died and gone to heaven" Garcia cries dramatically, and Hotch is heard saying. "Yes, two thousand Dollars in my pocket."

Emily and Derek turn to the group as Derek exclaims "two thousand dollars! You guys bet TWO THOUSAND dollars on us. As the chatter in the room begins again and congratulations are given every one in the room completely miss the ball bring dropped on TV. But Derek and Emily know that the New Year will bring them nothing but Joy.

**The End **

_**A/N: I know it took a little while to get this one out, no good excuses I just didn't have the energy. Anyway, I hope you like it and remember I'd love to hear your thoughts. **_


End file.
